Skimmer (Queen Samarra)
Skimmer is a male ThripWing dragonet. He is the main protagonist of The Feuding Fire, the first story in "The Southern Struggle Arc". Biography Early life Skimmer's hatred and fear of the SkinkWings finds its origins from an incident that happened three years ago. He was home alone drawing a "DEATH TO QUEEN FRILL" poster when he'd discovered that, for reasons he still doesn't know, that a SkinkWing soldier had broken into his house. The soldier eventually confronted him after discovering Skimmer updates, drawing the poster in question. He tore up the poster and then threatened to eat Skimmer alive, before throwing him against the wall hard enough to break his arm. When his parents returned home, Oleander, a professional healer, tended to his broken up and it eventually healed fully, but he never told his parents what really happened, fearful that his attacker was watching, and would kill them all if he told the truth. Skimmer just explained that he was playing and ended up hitting the wall too hard. Though his injury since healed, Skimmer still experiences phantom pains from the ordeal and often finds himself thinking about how he can get revenge against the soldier who broke his arm. To this today, he still doesn't understand what a SkinkWing soldier was doing in Preeriella. ''The Feuding Fire The Deserted Heart Three Ways, Single Soul Slaughter's Sin Bloody Dawn Appearance Personality Skimmer may seem easygoing to an unknowing dragon, but deep down he is very likely the most paranoid member of his tribe. Most of the time, he cannot stop thinking about Queen Frill's threats against the ThripWings and is often kept awake until early hours, worrying if today is going to be the day she finally brings her entire army to wipe out the ThripWings. Though Skimmer also wishes for peace between the tribes and Queen Frill's death, he is frightened by the consequences of talking about it, as he knows there are a few ThripWings who are more loyal to Queen Frill than Queen Blossom and Queen Laurel. Due to his paranoia, Skimmer often feels very insecure about voicing his opinions and struggles to socialize with other dragons who aren't his parents. He is a very private dragon who prefers to stay isolated in his room, or at the back of class away from other students at Amberwing Academy, being unwilling to meet new dragons who might judge him. Skimmer is a pacifist who wouldn't dream of hurting somebody even to protect himself, and as such, he prefers to find the most peaceful solutions to issues. The thought of violence, and hurting somebody, horrifies him, and as a result, he hates history class, knowing that past wars are often discussed in the class. Little do other dragons know, though, is that he is only conforming to a caring persona because, in reality, he is hateful towards the SkinkWings whenever he thinks about them. He always looks over his shoulder from both fear and darkness that makes him want to kill a SkinkWing loyal to Frill if he ever got the chance. Gallery File:SkimmerSirentheSeaSilkWing.jpg|by SirentheSeaSilkWing Quotes *“I don’t ''want to go back to Amberwing Academy.” --to Oleander *''If only I ever had a chance to tell her, but she never listens to me. Just like everybody else. Nobody cares, except for Mr. Darner.'' ... Maybe I won’t come back next time the school year ends. I’d be better off living on my own without either of you. Nobody understands me, so why should I live with anyone''?'' *“Please just leave me alone. I don’t want any trouble.” --to his bullies *''BULLET ANT? NO!'' --after one of the bullies takes out a bullet ant to use on him *''They must belong to that SkinkWing? None of those bullies were wearing glasses.'' --about the glasses that were left behind *“Good morning, Mr. Darner.” ... “Just the usual. My first day back to Amberwing Academy, and I nearly meet the stinger of a bullet ant because of bullies. Again.” --to Mr. Darner *''I can’t tell Mr. Darner that I saw a SkinkWing in Preeriella. Or can I? I’ve always been able to trust him with secrets that I can’t even tell my own parents because they would’ve thought I was crazy.'' *''I just wish she would’ve stuck around so I could thank her. Whoever she was.'' --about the SkinkWing who saved him from bullies Trivia *Skimmer is named after Skimmers, a family of dragonflies. External links *Toyhouse profile Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress